The present invention relates to a bicycle with folding frame particularly for use in city centers.
As is known, so-called folding bicycles are currently commercially available in which particular articulations are provided which allow to reduce the dimensions of the bicycle when not in use.
Currently known folding bicycles generally have a frame which is obtained from tubular elements and has, in a median portion of its longitudinal extension, hinge elements which in practice allow to fold said frame so as to arrange the front wheel to the side of the rear wheel. When the bicycle is in operating conditions, the hinges are conveniently locked so as to have the required mechanical resistance.
Though they are valid from many points of view, said folding bicycles have the problem of having a bulk reduction which facilitates the accommodation of the bicycle in the trunk of motor vehicles or the like but does not allow the manual carrying of the bicycle, since the distribution of the masses does not allow to easily carry said bicycle.